gemchakrafandomcom-20200214-history
Ears
Ears: Our capacity to hear, have acupuncture points for the whole body. What is it you are unwilling to hear? Are you avoiding listening to your inner guidance? Level Six This Level helps us to assess the far future in terms of growth and transformation. This allows us to see that growth is “a journey made up of many steps.” When well developed this Chakra assesses growth and transformation in terms of the journey: when blocked it focuses only upon the destination, seeing value only in outcomes and conclusions rather than the process of growth. A blockage here can create an obsession with milestone events, such as ones wedding, retirement, or death. The main aspect of this Chakra is located roughly on that part of the earlobe which people commonly pierce, and which in many cultures is associated with wisdom –which certainly comes from an understanding of the nature of growth. Level Seven, lobe The Seventh Level of the Future Chakra deals with the illusory nature of time, which exists to organize experiences to make them easier for us to learn from. Few people have this Chakra well developed, as it allows us to move beyond the constraints of time –though it will be found open and well developed in adepts of time magic. For most people this Chakra functions at a rudimentary level and allows us only to glimpse glitches in time: as when a specific period of time is being repeated (for example have you ever been certain it should be Friday but found it is only Thursday? And then found that you are not the only person with a sense that it should actually be the following day? In this case you have used the Seventh Level Future Chakra to detect that the day is being repeated.) Level One, lobe The Ear Level One Chakra provides the most basic experience of timelessness: the ability to lose oneself in pleasurable activities, such as art, music, or sex. This is the sense of timelessness which comes from complete focus on something outside of oneself. Level Two The Ear Level Two Chakra gives a sense of the limitation of time. This is needed in order to budget time in order to accomplish our goals. If in balance this Chakra gives a sense of “everything in its right time.” If blocked it tends to develop either a desire to procrastinate or a tendency to feel constantly behind and working to catch up. Level Three The Ear Level Three Chakra regulates time concerns according to external forces. Originally this served to attune us to the rhythms of nature: today these stimuli include the work day, set times for tasks, etc�� This Chakra gives us a desire to order our time and our lives. Level Four The Ear Level Four Chakra governs our ability to focus on tasks to the exclusion of time or bodily needs: Can help us to transcend time, as through meditation, as well as to set aside discomfort to accomplish a goal. If blocked can lead to self- abnegation and such habits as regularly working (or playing) to exhaustion. Level Five, top bridge The Ear Level Five Chakra causes us to comprehend the cause and effect nature of time management. This gives us an understanding of the need to work to produce or create, as well as the need for delayed gratification in the face of long-term goals.